Karmic Field Trip
by TheSmutWhisperer
Summary: Life had been too good to be true so something must mess with his now currently perfect existence. Field Trip to Stark Industries would be fine on its own, Peter had always wanted a tour, but of course they had to be visiting the Intern Floor... His Floor.
1. Chapter 1

'Looking back on it, it is not even surprising this would happen to me' Thought Peter after hearing the recent announcement. It seemed as though something like this must have been brewing for a long time.

He had had a great week of patrols, aced all the tests for midterms, and even had time to go out with Aunt May for Thai. Something had to have gone wonky.

In fact he had seen some pitying looks from Pepper all week in the morning. It started out small, he would see pepper after waking up in the guest bedroom en suite to his personal lab. She started out giving pitting looks when he wasn't looking. Though regardless he had still been given a kiss on the head as usual since the adoption.

* * *

The adoption of course started after he woke up one early morning to a crash on the floor of the apartment. Jumping out of a deep slumber, fearing it to be some villain of some type, to find Aunt May on the floor clutching her chest having trouble breathing.

Quickly she wasn't the only one. Peter collapsed towards his aunt his breath coming quick and shallow while everything seemed to slow to a halt with his vision tunneling onto his aunt with flashbacks to his uncle in the same position. He can even see the phantom blood pooling around her in a macabre version of wings haloing his only remaining family. Suddenly his watch chimed.

"Peter you seem to have gone into a panic attack. Contacting Tony Stark." Karen stated, "Contacting emergency services for Ms. Parker as well". Attempting to levy the panic attack with cold logic.

Peter didn't remember much after that. Just flashes of Tony's face, flashing lights of an ambulance, before he awoke in sterile room with Pepper and Tony holding his hands as they sleep, exhausted, slumped in chairs on either side of him.

* * *

Peter's Aunt lived, thank god, but she hadn't been allowed to care for him since. Thankfully Tany and Pepper had agreed while he was asleep not only to take him in, but also adopt him. Later he had been told that their was already a clause in Aunt May's will for his release to Tony and Pepper in the worst would have happened.

Pepper had been a godsend with her constant understanding that sometimes he just needed to be held, not the cold logic or gruff exterior that her husband portrayed. Not to say that he was bad at comforting, but Tony had been more on the side of giving him time to work on something with his hands. Knowing that both He and Peter were the type to deal with grief though inventing,

Peter had visited his aunt at least once a day since if only to just do his homework in her presence. She was back at a care facility while the doctors try to drug therapy in the attempt to fix or mitigate the symptoms for her cardiac episode. The episode left some minor thinness to the wall of her aorta. Surgery was not recommended for at least another 6 months untill the heart had time to heal.

In fact it was for the reason that Peter had been so busy in the first place. He had wanted to using the current nanotechnology given to him by Tony to attempt to program the minuscule robots to perform Nano-Surgery. His thoughts being that he could combine his technology of web slinging into a mesh that could be deployed outside of the heart with a single injection. Using the electro-webs he could create a mesh to act as a temporary pacemaker as a second injection actually did their jobs. He had been fiddling with the idea of using an injection of extremis, giving on the nanoscale, to singularly fix certain part of the body without changing the whole person. The problem being that if the injection of extremis changes the DNA of the human cells to any extreme, peter worried that the bodies immune system might attack the cells. Any mutation in DNA of a cell is a type of cancer after all. No need to trade cardiac arrest with cancer.

He had finished that project using a version of extremis that was mutated to use his own bodies ability for regeneration. He had yet to show any of this to Tony or Pepper, he refused to show it until it was done. The good news was that he was able to program the nanobots not only to find and cure any injury, but to use a vitamin supplement to create new web fluid when needed, and run off of excess potassium or baring that use excess fat stores. Peter was extremely happy with how this was turing out, not only would this fix his aunt's heart but it would also be a preventive measure to stop injuries later. Rat Testing had been positive as well, it not only fixed the heart defect of the mouse but the bots also spun webs around a broken rib the rat had had as well, reducing healing time to days instead of the weeks it usually happened in.

It didn't even stop there! He could then use his programing to attack cells for someone with a compromised immune system, though he had yet to find a way to have the bots to integrate with the current immune system in the hopes that they could learn foreign invaders on its own. He would have to ask Tony if his B.A.R.F. Technology might be able to pull information about immunities from someone's body.

Peter sighed shaking his head to get rid of all the thoughts cluttering his mind, he needed to pay attention to the teacher who was giving out information about the trip, it wouldn't do to get in trouble for not paying attention… Again. At least the school day was almost over. Though he would still have to deal with Tony or Pepper to sign his permission slip, that would be a pain.

"Psst, DUDE you need to pay attention Mr. Lambert is shooting you glares" Whisper-Yelled Ned. The overweight boy was practically vibration in his excitement for a real tour of SI. He hadn't told ned of his living arrangements yet. Actually the only person _**to**_ know was the secretary in the main office who needed his change of address.

"Finally we have already sent your permission slips, electronically, to your parents, but remind them that they need to electronically sign it with their personal school account. We are upping security since the last student whose parents 'forgot' to sign their Field Trip Pass" He looked pointedly at Peter. Who ducked his head and blushed. It wasn't his fault he hadn't wanted to go to another field trip after the disaster that was OsCorp.

 _ **RING~RING**_

The Bell rang and the class visibly got more excited at the prospect coming up for them.

"Remember that this field trip is for tomorrow, we will meet at Stark Towers as it would be a waste of money to pay for a bus in New York." Mr. Lambert announced as everyone shuffled out of his class. "Mr. Parker your guardian has already signed you pass to go, so I expect you to be there bright and early"

 **FUCK**


	2. Apples

Peter is quickly pushed into locker by a meaty forearm promptly after he leaves the classroom.

"Hey Penis, ready to go to your all so _fantastic_ work place. Oh wait, that's right you know that no matter what you do everyone will find out tomorrow that you are nothing but a dirty liar. SI doesn't hire interns out of high school. Everyone knows that, so would you if you actually did apply." Flash spits into Peter's face. "No matter, it will all come up soon."

Flash releases Peter and stalks away like a cat who caught the canary.

Happy was sitting outside of the school when peter opened the door. He always picks up Peter when school gets out.

"Hey Happy" Peter morsley states.

"Hey Kid, What's wrong you aren't talking as much as you usually do?" Happy asks, worried something had happened again. It wouldn't be the first time Peter was bullied by that asshole kid Rash or something.

"No, no it's fine, I just want to get home and finish my report. My first simulation is today and me and Karen will test the feasibility of my experiment." Peter states in a saccharine tone.

Happy smiles seeing the kid try, and fail to pretend to be OK so he simply asks "Cool are you finally going to tell us what has you all but live in your lab for the last month or so?"

"Yeah I think that I might as get it over with now since this is my last day on earth." Peter dramatically states.

Happy laughs heartily, the kid was going to be OK.

"Alright then am I allowed to see you presentation to Tony? Or is it only for Scientists?" Happy asks.

"You want to see my work!?" Peter asks genuinely excited for the first time since the announcement. "Yeah, yeah you can come! That would be so cool…" Peter continues to ramble on about nothing and everything. Happy just ignores the chattering, not that he could keep up with his frantic and accelerated speech anyways.

It was nother 10 min before they reached the SI HQ, the tower looming above them as they drive down to the private underground parking lot. Happy wasn't sure the kid has taken a breath since he started talking, must be a spider thing.

"Kid we're here" Happy interrupts his story, he picked up that it was about a puppy that he had saved from a tree or some other idiotically heroic endeavour that he had done the night previous. Happy felt slightly bad for the look that came on Peter's face when he realized that he took up all his time to prepare for the presentation on his rambling.

"Kid you will be fine, just take your time and look Tony in the eye when you make the speech." Happy reassures "Though I wouldn't suggest imagining any of them naked though" Happy finishes his thought with mirth in his voice.

"Ewww, why did you say that" Peter said making a disgusted face. He didn't want to think of his parents that way.

It wouldn't be the first time since he thought of them as such, or even said it out loud though he didn't know about it. No one wanted to tell him just incase he stopped, and Tony and Pepper were more than happy of thinking of their 15 year old as their kid, or hearing about it. Happy had gotten the excited call with video included the first time it had happened to Tony, in fact with the gushing that had gone on about it he had nearly visited the nearest 24/7 dentist to be checked for cavities.

"Alright kid let's go see this big secret you told no one about. Did you really need to kick FRIDAY out of the lab though? Tony has been pouting since you did that" Happy states.

"Yeah I did because KAREN can do the same thing and I didn't need FRIDAY to keep checking in on me every 5 minutes. Tony made me mess up an experiment that took me 12 hours to set up because of FRIDAY" Peter whines.

"Why didn't you put FRI on Do Not Disturb?" Happy asks

"I Did" Peter slowly says with all the teenage angst Happy had ever heard from him.

"Oh" Happy continues to walk to the elevator, slightly annoyed he couldn't catch up with Downton Abbey, but at least the kid wasn't so sad or nervous.

"Oh, and Happy you won't need to take me to school tomorrow, I have a Field Trip" Peter tries to quickly sneek by him

"If you are going on a field trip I still need to drive you to the bus though?" Happy states as they get into the elevator, it starts moving with no prompt knowing where to go at this time.

"No we meet at the place instead, most kids get driven to school anyways so it really is no big deal" Peter says as the elevator stops moving to pick up a random scientist on the way up.

"Then I will drive you to that place then" Happy gives an ultimatum. It was different when he thought boss was making him pick up a super kid, he had no patience for his time being wasted. This was now a priority security risk. He needed to protect him… and also he might kinda sorta like the kid. Hey so sue him, it's hard to be angry at a brown haired puppy like Peter.

"..." Peter mumbles out

"Huh, what was that kid?" Happy looks puzzled

"You don't have to drive me because the field trip is to here… the intern floor." peter states pouting.

* * *

The only thing Tony hears when the elevator door opens in loud gauffing laughter. Happy is bent almost in two holding onto his stomach as though his innards were attempting to escape his body.

" You, _snicker,_ have a field trip, _loud inhalation,_ to your own house, and your floor with the interns you picked out to help you with your project?" Happy laughs out.

"The Interns you made sign a personal NDA for the project that you are presenting today?" Tony asks slightly annoyed as not being able to help out with Peter's first project. Hey he wonders what has his kid so busy and not spending time in Tony's personal lab like he did before the adoption, before May got hurt.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Jeez guys I didn't mean to lock you guys out but I just had to finish this project before I could show it to you guys" Peter says as he goes over to give Tony a quick hug, something Tony still gets a little tense over. "We just need to call Pepper and we can go down."

" No need" Pepper yells as the elevator opens revealing her red hair in a high bun. "I am already ready"

The rest of the group shuffles over to the elevator as it move automatically down to Peter's lab. Alexa has nothing on FRIDAY, she is always listening and can take non verbal cues from previous conversation.

The doors open to the panic and mayhem surrounding Peter's person level. His Interns that he had picked… ok stole from the rest of SI, were running around with joyous looks upon their face. Happy to finally be able to tell someone about the amazing research that was being performed.

"HEY, let's get this moving along we are already 2 minutes late and I don't have time for your problems" Peter yells commanding the room. No one would believe that meek Penis Parker could be so commanding, let alone control an entire floor. "Secondly I will be visiting this floor tomorrow morning with my class as a field trip, all of you are to act like I am no one but a coworker. Is that clear?"

Everyone freezes their eyes wide at the implications of that statement. Someone in the back giggle manically.

"That means I will be your boss then doesn't it Peter" The Girl who giggled earlier. Her Name was Sarah, she was the Intern in charge of this project. Of course she would see this as a fun experience.

Peter just rolled his eyes as he has the interns follow him into the closed off and sterile lab. Graphs and monitors are everywhere, machines are beeping an a large nanobot is sitting on the holo-display, scaled up to see the minor details. Tony, Happy and Pepper just look around in awe. Tony's eyes narrow at the model of the nanobot. He could see his design in peters project but it was vastly different then the one he uses as his armor.

"Welcome to my project. I don't have a name for it yet, but we have nicknamed it AoI, Apple Of Idun. Using your design and nano manufacturing equipment the team and I have created a nano robot with learning capabilities able to repair any damage to the body with a single injection. With this we can effectively change the way healthcare works. Not only do the robots spread throughout the body and give a clear 3D scan of the body, but it will also search and help heal any damage it finds. Shown here is a simulation of the nano-injection." Peter states dramatically. "It can also use Spider-man's webs, all kinds, to help with anything from broken bones, a cut, or even heart disease" Peter chokes up a bit, his eyes watering.

Behind him shows a 3D model of a person receiving an injection of a woman who looks eerily close to May Parker. The nano's go straight for the heart and they wrap abound it in electro-webs as a few stay as a mini pacemaker. The rest go into the heart as they nano inject a compound that rapidly heals a small tear in the aorta. And before their eyes the heart then grows visible healthier.

"Too many people I know have heart problems and not just May. Though she helped me start this project, but you too Dad. I can't.." Peter tries to choke out as Pepper rushes forward with her eyes shimmering. Smothering him into her embrace. Tony looks a bit choked up himself.

"Oh, Baby it is perfect if this works it could change how people get surgery, it would be as simple as a doctor signing off on a routine injection when someone shows heart problem." Pepper sobs. Her father had died from a heart attack decades ago.

"No, no that's not the point" Peter says pushing himself out of her arms "I don't want someone to wait to get help, they could get it preemptively, like a vaccine. They wouldn't need to be hurt in the first place. I made it so it could run with lipids in the body or more energetically with a potassium IV Drip. All someone would have to do is get and injection with certain compounds for the nanobots to use as materials to make the webs, and that person could theoretically heal instantly. I used Extremis and combined it with a sample of DNA from Rogers for the Super soldier program, and with mi…, I mean Spider Man's DNA. It should give a small amount of Extremis to the body to create super healing, it might also reduce aging as seen by Rogers. He hasn't aged since he got out of the ice, hell he hasn't aged since the serum. That's why it's called Apple Of Idun, AoI will hopefully help everyone. I haven't put in the serum that would theoretically slow down aging. I thought I would let you decide on that. It might not be a commercial product, we wouldn't want people to get their hands on the formula now would we." Peter states, he holds up his hand to stop Tony from speaking up

"Yes I did not show anyone the complete formula for AoI, best kept only in my mind. It wouldn't work well without the Nano's anyways, of the rats we have tried both nano and serum vs either or and the best results and healthiest rat was the combination of the two. In Fact nano's by themselves we better then just the nanos." Peter was all but bouncing on his feet. He was so excited this might help a lot of people and even his aunt.

Everyone was dumbstruck by the genius of this kid, they had imagined that the project was going to be a small 'Kid' Project something that they would be proud of like parents ought to do, now Pepper was thinking of calling marketing, PR, hell a few scientists as well. This was huge and could revolutionize Stark Industries.


End file.
